


Purr, I dare you

by My_Dear_Feather



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Aphrodisiacs, Jesse plays with his despair, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Madly In Love, Massage, Poor Kix, Seduction, Torture, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: When, in the half darkness of their bunk, Jesse carefully slipped the aphrodisiac in the flask Kix usually took to work at the medbay like he was doing during this rest week in Corusant, he tried to convince himself it was only an experiment. It could have been the case, in order to discover how Kix was gonna react to this powder, but he definitely knew the true reason of his act was a lot more pitiful.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Kudos: 11





	Purr, I dare you

It wasn’t mean, just diabolical. It looked like him actually. When, in the half darkness of their bunk, Jesse carefully slipped the aphrodisiac in the flask Kix usually took to work at the medbay like he was doing during this rest week in Corusant, he tried to convince himself it was only an experiment. It could have been the case, in order to discover how Kix was gonna react to this powder, but he definitely knew the true reason of his act was a lot more pitiful.

Anyway, he didn’t even know if he would reveal him his secret. Biting his lips with hesitation, Jesse turned his head behind him and looked at this marvelous innocent creature, peacefully sleeping in his bed, before carefully closing his flask, putting it back in his riduur’s stuff and erasing the proves of his actions.

Then, in the slowest way possible, he came back to bed near his marvelous little thing, pressed himself against his back and sealed his body to his by crossing, then lovingly closing his arms on his torso, until landing his hands on his shoulders.

And having the intoxicating feeling to have imprisoned Kix in an affectious harness, he fell asleep right then. A little later, he couldn't be precise, Jesse felt his clone stir slightly against him when, having reached the morning hour to go to the medbay, he noticed the presence of Jesse’s muscled arms crossed around his torso, denying any escape. And so the ARC trooper heard a very light sigh of content followed by some delicate caresses on his arms in order to thank Jesse who he thought was unconscious.

Then, Kix got up – with difficulty though – and silently slipped into his blacks and armor before grabbing his medic bag, containing his cursed flask, and returning to Jesse’s side. He landed a kiss on his forehead, a second on the tip of his nose and a last one on his lips: as light, subtle and adorable as the clone was. Then, Jesse heard nothing else, which meant his riduur had shut the door behind him with the greatest carefulness in order not to wake him up. He didn’t open his eyes. His smiled.

***

This ordinary day at Corusant passed, then came the evening and with it, this both joyful and calm atmosphere only clones could understand. In the great room of the barracks, some glasses were shared around conversation full of gossips, card games were thrown here and there and in a corner of the room, a mini-golf game had just started with Fives, Jesse, Hardcase and Tup.

Since he had imagined dozens of different courses for this evening with a Kix in heat like never before, it was hard for Jesse to hide his excitement to the others from 10 p.m., but he refrained from looking who was entering the barracks everytime the doors opened. Gladly, the mini-golf game managed to distract him enough to keep his heart from beating too fast, and even to momentarily make him forget why he was so impatient.

And so, when Jesse suddenly saw two little hands appearing from behind him and grabbing his chest like affectious suckers, he had a start. In the second, a warm and familiar body pressed against his back, then a head fell against his nape and Jesse’s ears then received steaming and boiling air waves. Kix had run. Even before Jesse had the time to say a word or just draw a smile, the hands on his chest began to move, rub, own, absorb, lick, sink, push and pull at his blacks in a frenetic way to reach his skin.

‘Jesse… Oh Jesse…’

Shocked – or maybe amazed – Jesse unconsciously let go of the club he had in hand and noticed Fives discreetly smirked to him. He answered by a smart and satisfied wink, then far from stopping Kix, he slightly lifted his arms in order to give him a better access to his chest, just to see where he was capable of going in his madness.

In the barracks, the present clones all knew Kix: this very calm and methodic medic, acting with his head, not with emotions. So they were all comically watching him agitate crazily on Jesse who – far too happy – wasn’t moving a muscle and was letting Kix bend on his neck and kiss the thin flesh so intensely we can admit he was biting him. Meanwhile, his hands, like tentacles, were desperately searching for his riduur’s skin and finally passing under his blacks, they found it.

‘I have to… I need to…’ he whined, catching, rubbing and pinching the skin and his breathing wasn’t calming down.

Instantly, Jesse firmly grabbed his wrists, refusing to give him satisfaction so quickly, and gently pulled his left arm to make him come before him, while next to them, Fives, Hardcase and Tup were pretending to continue playing mini-golf, but keeping an attentive eye on the couple. Obeying, Kix appeared before his riduur, his wrists still held, like a child caught in the act and Jesse saw – with a delight it was hard for him to hide – that Kix had never had his eyes so dark. He was completely crazy about him.

‘It's been like this since 9am!’ he exclaimed in response to his observation with a strangely acute and carefree voice, ‘touch!’

And immediately, without any complex at the idea the whole room could see them, Kix abruptly encouraged Jesse’s hand towards his intime parts and putting his own hand on his riduur’s, invited it to touch frankly his flower to prove him its hardness and tension. Having no other choice – and no other desire – Jesse directly massaged his sensibility, indeed noticing the extraordinary effects of the aphrodisiac while Kix was holding his breath and visibly keeping himself from moving with his hand.

There, Jesse could clearly see Fives and Hardcase silently laughing, nearly holding to their clubs in order not to fall and himself had a hard time not laughing. Tup was avidly biting his lip as the rest of the clones who seemed both embarrassed and captivated. As for Kix, he seemed to see nothing other than this blessed hand and for a moment, their four eyes stayed stuck on his palm until the medic looked up to him, more childish and excited than ever:

‘You feel it? Just for you Jesse!’

This one withdrew his hand – with a reticence he tried hard to hide – and took back his club, frowning as if worried and even suspicious. The ARC knew that normally, he absolutely wouldn’t have reacted like that and would probably have given away his place at mini-golf for a place between Kix’s legs. But knowing well he had there a beautiful opportunity to have fun, he just looked at his riduur as if he believed the clone was joking:

‘What’s with you?’

‘You, that’s what!’ Kix exclaimed before bending on his left ear to whisper, ‘I need to touch you, to taste you, I want you to sink into my very soul, I want to be full of your texture and of the feeling of your pleasure’s paroxysm… Take me to your den…’  
‘Or what?’ Jesse asked out loud with a mischief smirk.

Looking at him with a betrayed eye but far from discouraging, Kix didn’t need another word and directly removed the upper half of his blacks in front of the clones’ surprised eyes – included Hardcase who unconsciously let go of the golf ball. But Kix never looked away from Jesse who was watching – lips slightly parted in surprise – his riduur appearing half naked for all the clones to see, then to complete this show, Kix fell to his knees in front of his clone, still fixing him with his dilated and begging pupils.

Then he stayed there, not embarrassed despite of the numerous looks because for him, the only one that mattered was Jesse’s. It seemed complicated to read though, because there was probably shock in front of his audacity – linked to the fact he was wondering how far the effects of the aphrodisiac could go – and hesitation mixed with, oh yes, a delicious desire since Kix was precisely where Jesse liked him when he wanted to play a bit with his inferiority before choking him with his flower and, with a hand behind his head, pushing him before keeping him right there.

‘Are you threating me?’ the ARC asked while raising his eyebrows.  
‘You know I can remove the rest too’ Kix answered without the slightest remorse.

Again, the clone felt his heart lightly jump in his chest to these words so rare in Kix’s mouth he was letting out in front of everyone, as to test Jesse, whereas it was supposed to be him testing his riduur with the aphrodisiac. It was really perturbing him because usually, he was far more demonstrative than Kix in his desires and so almost always took charge of the seduction thing and exciting words. Thus, seeing his riduur trying to tempt him and silently beg him had huge effects on him.

Oh yeah, he intended to make him wait as much as he could as Kix had done more than once and had made him pant for hours before giving him satisfaction. Suddenly, this aphrodisiac idea appeared to be the best he had in a while. To top it all, his riduur wouldn’t stop fixing the tight space between his legs, just above his head and, knowing very well Jesse wouldn’t resist that sight, he avidly licked his lips.

‘It’s not threating at this point, it’s provocation…’

Considering that as a ‘no’ to his demand, Kix indeed began removing the rest, what he needed to satisfy his desire here and there, that is to say his riduur’s bottom half blacks. Abruptly, he grabbed Jesse’s ankles but the clone immediately understood what he was about to do and stepped back.

Holding on tight to him, Kix didn’t manage to lower his blacks but was carried with his steps and soon dragged miserably on the floor as soon as Jesse continued walking, realizing what a magnificent image of the desperate slave under the master this was giving to the other clones.

Kix stayed at his feet, weakly begging, until his riduur reached the sofa, away from the crowd of brothers. With ease, Jesse sat as if a caterpillar wasn’t attached to his feet in the hope of getting one night of pure love. Gently, he then bent towards this larva and grabbed it by the armpits to sit it next to him. Kix didn’t resist: his hands automatically let go of his ankles when Jesse lifted him, like an envious cat understanding the affection moment was coming.

Once settled, Jesse began to remove the dirt deposited on his riduur’s naked torso when dragged on the ground. Kix seemed to enjoy the attention far too much and mewed at nearly all the caresses which cleaned his chest but was now keeping himself from trying anything else because Jesse was taking care of him now and it was all that mattered. Following the slightest movements with his dilated eyes, as hypnotized, Kix then saw him bending to get the upper half of his blacks rolled into a ball on the ground:

‘You’re playing a dangerous game, little Kix…’ he mumbled smartly while gently redressing his clone who wasn’t moving a muscle, ‘don’t you remember what happened the last time you provoked me like that?’

‘I’d always remember it… as the sweetest night of my life…’ Kix purred while Jesse was helping his arms into his blacks, ‘and I want that night again… please… we’ll do everything you want…’

But Jesse wasn’t listening to him, busy pushing Kix’s back against the sofa to make him stay put whereas his only desire was to move everywhere, then he began to pet his left thigh in a very suggestive way, just to see him become more and more desperate and mad while he was purring to him, knowing very well he was physically unable to relax because of the aphrodisiac:

‘Shhhhhhh, calm down little Kix, don’t worry, I’m here…’

And deep down, he was laughing in front of his own devilish attitude because in his place, Jesse would probably have died of desire… Anyway, he would already have stuck him in a way or another on the sofa or on the ground and would have kissed, touched, licked and bitten him everywhere like an animal. But Kix was trying hard not to move: bearing the torture, undergoing his riduur’s slowest caresses on his thigh and certainly telling himself ‘more’ was coming.

His face was close to tears though and his legs were now so unconsciously parted that it said it all on the state of his body and brain. ‘He’s eventually gonna break’ the ARC thought, sat close to him on the sofa. He was only waiting for one thing: seeing Kix burst with love to the point of losing all common sense, abandoning his patience and legendary calmness to leap on him like a small wild and very territorial animal. Then, everyone would see the ‘real Kix’.

‘Jesse…’ he weakly whined while closing his eyes under his clone’s awfully seducing gestures, ‘I thought about you all day… I love you so much… I want… I need you… Kiss me, please…’

Finally, he was begging. And for a simple kiss. Jesse was having too much fun. But sure he could still push further the limit of Kix’s patience, he mumbled a mix of no and implied yes in order to keep his attention, hope and desire. However, against all odds, the clone’s features suddenly seemed to ease a bit: he swallowed his tears and raising his head, took a lot more confident tone: the medic’s friendly tone:

‘How was your day, Jessy?’

Surprised by this abrupt change of attitude, the ARC ceased to play with his thigh for a moment and mumbled something indistinct, meaning ‘banal’, ‘boring’ but ‘hard’ as usual because of the ARC intensive trainings. Compassionate, Kix then gently grabbed his shoulder and began massaging it smoothly. Avidly wanting to know his plan, Jesse didn’t push him away this time:

‘Yes, I see that… you’re all tensed around here… I can offer you a massage if you want. We still have oil in your quarters, I think. This body is in need of relaxing… I feel it… just there… It would do so much good… I could start with your back, then your low back, very low… and maybe even your thighs if you ask me to… I don’t mind, Jessy… You know how my hands are skilled…’

‘Naughty little Kix’ Jesse smartly smirked but he couldn’t help but close his eyes under his riduur’s massaging fingers he loved so much, ‘you’re now trying to find seducing ways to obtain my person?’

Even before he could respond, Kix saw Fives, Hardcase and Tup settling in the sofa in front of them, their clubs in hand and each of them a serious and firm expression on their faces. Suddenly embarrassed by their presence – because maybe it reminded him he wasn’t alone with Jesse in this room – Kix removed his hands from his riduur’s shoulders and lowered his head a bit, as to disappear. He wasn’t blushing, wasn’t ashamed but this moment simply seemed… out of his projects and so, out of his desires.

‘I think you should talk to him about his insolent behavior, Jesse’ Fives suggested, turning his eyes towards the ARC.

Kix raised his puppy eyes to Jesse, understanding very quickly this new game, then when the ARC turned to him, he lowered his head again, scared like a guilty child. On Fives’ right, Hardcase calmly put his club on the ground and nodded, without taking his eyes off the impertinent medic:

‘Yes, I think you need to severely reframe this soldier and show him very explicitly some unpleasant consequences he incurs for provoking an ARC trooper.’  
‘You think so?’ Jesse asked, still fixing Kix who could sense all these looks on him threatening him like weights and hands on his shoulders.

‘It is clear he hasn’t learnt to respect his superiors’ Tup added, authoritatively crossing his arms, ‘seeing from the indecency of his posture in your presence and the scandalous words he uses to speak to you while you’re his superior. If you have to put him in his place, don’t be gentle, Jesse, he doesn’t deserve it…’

For a moment, all seemed to speak as if Kix wasn’t there. It wasn’t really disturbing him though, since he couldn’t hear anything anymore except the endless inner moan coming from his lower belly which was desperately calling for help. Only Jesse’s voice was still resonating very distinctively to his ears when he was speaking softly, a warm hand on his docile shoulder:

‘They’re right. Little Kix… look at me when I talk to you…’

Slowly, and ashamed again, the clone raised his head, exposing to Jesse his eyes darker than his blacks and his half parted lips from where his hot and eager breathing had a hard time coming out. His riduur then thought he was simply beautiful like this: with his lightning bolts drawn in his short hair and his hungry look, going from begging Jesse with his eyes to observing his lips while biting his own, because he wanted to kiss them so badly. 

But Jesse seemed to tell him ‘patience’, ‘control yourself a little bit longer’. So he was playing to his game and staying quietly there, but his body was betraying him.

‘Oh Kix…’ Jesse purred in falsely sorry tone but in fact delighted by his afflicted face, ‘you make things even worse… you’re increasing the troubles you’re in… Stand up. Go to my quarters, don’t get out and don’t do anything until I come heal your provoking and disrespectful attitude towards a superior.’

The clone shivered, hurried to find himself in these quarters. Unconsciously licking his lips, he obeyed without the slightest argument in front of the weird looks Fives, Hardcase and Tup were still wearing. As soon as he had turned away though, his only thought was to arrive as fast as possible at Jesse’s personal quarters… and what would happen then, would happen. As soon as he was out of sight, Jesse turned to the three clones in front of him and a smile appeared on each of their faces.

‘Well?’  
‘That’s crazy!’ Hardcase exclaimed, having apparently restrained himself from saying anything for far too much time, ‘I’ve never seen him like this, even during the group nights!’

‘That’s mad, Jesse’ Fives nodded, pretending to applaud, ‘honestly, when he knelt before you in front of everyone, I really thought he was gonna s…’  
‘I told you, you had to see it to believe it’ Jesse satisfyingly smiled, ‘I just hope he’s not gonna drink again in his flask before I arrive.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Tup suddenly asked, turning to Fives, ‘I thought he was just in heat! What have you done??’

***

‘… is absolutely adorable when he’s doing his show for me and is ready to do anything to have a simple caress!’  
‘Hard to imagine our calm medic being completely mad when in bed. You sure you’re not describing your own attitude?’

‘Listen… I’d really love to show it to you to prove how he’s like when he’s with me and really wants to be kriffed, but he hides his emotions too well in public and he never wanted me to film us…’

‘Wait, maybe there’s still a way… Well, you’ll probably have to take care of him afterwards, but you should love my idea… And a bit too much I think… We’ll just have to make sure you don’t make this poor creature wait too long…’

‘Go on, what’s the idea?’

***

When Jesse opened the door of his quarters, the first thing he saw was two parted legs on his bed, right in front of him, and between them, a very visible target under his blacks unpleasantly too tight. Then, when Kix straightened on his elbows to see him, Jesse noticed he had once again removed the upper half of his blacks, after having made their bed with care and he was holding a half empty oil flask between his hands.

‘Still up for a massage?’ he shyly asked.  
‘Well actually, I came to reframe you but a massage by the skilled little Kix cannot be refused’ Jesse answered before locking the door.

Turning to his riduur again, he smirked but in a compassionate way, conscious of the despair state the clone was in. Happy of this attention and that the letting go moment had finally arrived, Kix answered him with the same smile of anticipation because both knew well what would be the result of this moment. The only thing they still ignored was the way to get there. Once his boots off, Jesse looked at him again with a questioning eye.

Kix lowered his own eyes between his legs to silently show him the place where he needed him, which he illustrated by a shy ‘sit down’ but Jesse just observed him with an exaggerate smile, his arms crossed. It wasn’t exactly the massage Kix had promised him and anyway, he knew there was no chance his medic would ever let him stand up again if he sat there. He admired his endless determination though.

‘Alright!’ Kix grumbled before rising, defeated.

So he went right before Jesse and without waiting another second, very generously slipped the liquid in the hollow of his palms, then spread it on his fingers and on the whole surface of his hands, his movements creating a gentle sound which, personally, could make him melt. The ARC trooper watched him move, which proved this little show had nonetheless some effect on him he was still trying to hide. Once done, Kix raised his eyes to him again, questioning, then the upper half of Jesse’s blacks. This one understood and smiled.

‘That’s what you want to see?’ he asked, uncovering his torso right in front of Kix’s eager eyes and he hurried to frenetically nod.  
‘Close your eyes’ he gently said, raising his golden hands.

If it had been possible to see Kix more excited than in the hall of the barracks, it would have been there: The anticipation to put his slippery hands on his ARC trooper’s warm and sculpted torso he was desiring for hours and hours had never been so readable in his dark eyes. Jesse kept watching him though, or more likely was hesitating because he didn’t want this temptation game to end. Impatient, Kix ended up exclaiming:

‘Come on, Jesse, please!’ then he whispered, ‘Let the medic take care of you…’

Finally, he capitulated and closed his eyelids, letting himself sink into the desire he had managed to hide for Kix’s greatest pain. Now, he was giving him what he wanted. Suddenly, he felt familiar hands meet his lower belly and tenderly going up, fingers parted and claiming, towards his two weak points he affectionately tickled. The sound produced by the friction was so incredible Jesse felt himself blushing.

‘Kix…’ he sighed before inhaling a great breath of air.

When feeling this sliding so sweet and warm but powerful on his skin, he seriously wondered how he could have kept a straight face in front of this Kix ready to do anything to make him melt. Because now that he was at the mercy of his magic, it seemed impossible to resist these so skilled hands and he let himself be owned by their bewitching omnipresence on his torso, his shoulders and his throat, rubbing to the right places, caressing at the right speed, and so he didn’t directly react when these hands innocently disappeared under his waist, under his blacks.

And when he noticed the naughty had crossed the forbidden limit, it was too late. His flower was slowly wrapped in gold and tenderness, as if that was part of the massage and the sensation felt so exquisite that for an instant, Jesse was tempted to just let him continue. However, another part of him couldn’t stay put one more minute and he rather decided to leap on him and to make him pay for his indecent but so seducing behavior.

‘How dare you?’ he exclaimed falsely outraged before firmly gripping his waist and abruptly sweeping his feet to bring him to the floor.

But desiring for hours without the slightest satisfaction, Kix didn’t make things easy as he used to when Jesse played beating him in combat. Here, there was no gentleness as both ardently wanted to get the other. Gripping his nape as he could with his slippery hands, Kix turned the situation to his advantage with a few skillful and efficient movements, finding himself on top of Jesse, but not for long. For a moment, none managed to take the upper hand, both fought like hell.

However, after a few minutes of relentlessness, the ARC trooper’s skills made the difference and Kix ended up on his back on the ground, surmounted by the soldier slightly sweating. At first, the medic struggled, refusing the defeat, but with his harsh breathing, he pleasantly realized all the same how tight Jesse was holding him and mercilessly pinning his wrists on either side of his head. He mewed, both sad to be kept still when he was dreaming of touching this shark face observing him, but also overjoyed to finally have obtained the attention he deserved.

‘On second thoughts, you do need to be reframed!’ Jesse grumbled, smiling in front of his riduur’s shy resistance he was barely feeling, ‘you’re dealing with an ARC trooper, weak little thing…’

In front of this authoritarian and superior tone, Kix’s brain was directly woken by his Omega and he began purring loudly, suddenly very proud of himself because in the end, he had obtained precisely what he wanted: Jesse, above him, immobilizing him, playful and aroused. He could have cried with joy. Crushing him, the ARC noticed how this was so pleasant for him and he couldn’t allow such a thing. He devilishly smirked:

‘You want a reward, yeah? To have gained my attention?’

Kix nodded very quickly like a child about to receive sweets but his smile disappeared twice as fast when he realized Jesse wasn’t moving a muscle, denying any escape but also all satisfaction. Kix tried to raised his head to reach his lips but the little he managed to lift from the ground was not enough: Jesse was holding him to tight to prevent him from reaching him, kissing him or even touching him. Then, the ARC smiled, victorious in front of his riduur’s desperate face which seemed to understand his thoughts:

‘Well? What are you going to do now, little Kix?’

Shaking with need, the medic bit his lip, then suddenly taken by a brilliant idea, landed his head on the ground and exposed his throat to his torturer, knowing very well he wouldn’t resist it, because he loved it so much. He also suspected it was a dangerous move because despite of the intense desire to feel those teeth on the fragile skin of his neck, he feared what this wolf would do to it, now that he was offering it to him:

‘Sir’ he exclaimed with a begging little voice, ‘I know it’s your favorite food! It’s for you!’

And it didn’t miss. Jesse avidly bent on his gift, his food and tasted it with his lips first, then his tongue joined in and his teeth followed, for Kix’s greatest pleasure. There was indeed hardly better position than immobility forced by his riduur who was devouring one of his weak and sensitive spot. It was like he was holding his life between his teeth and was playing with it while his victim was mewing with happiness, because he trusted him. A bit paradoxical but comprehensible on the moment.

Jesse ate for several long minutes during which Kix couldn’t help but try to touch or grab the ARC’s nape to push him further against him but each time, his gestures were harshly refused by the clone who tightened his wrists very firmly against the ground, like the instinct of the animal pinning his prey to eat it peacefully.

‘Oh Jesse, I love your Alpha so much…’

He barely had pronounced this sentence that, taken with another desire, the clone joined his wrists above his head, gripped them with one hand, enabling his free hand to slip into his victim’s blacks and to catch his poor flower woken for far too long. Instantly, Jesse felt his clone’s pulse beating against his fingers. Raising his head, he saw Kix was closing his eyes now, mouth wide opened and the breathing jerky, desiring only one thing: this hand to move.

‘Whose this?’ Jesse delicately whispered, hugging his hypersensitivity.  
‘You, kriff, it’s yours!’ Kix exclaimed panting, both unable to hold still and angry now against his riduur, ‘stop… playing!’

But Jesse ignored him because particularly enjoyed his loss of control and patience. Suddenly letting go of his flower, he began, at Kix’s greatest despair, to slowly caress it with his nail, touching without touching, awfully petting, horribly torturing, tickling without the slightest satisfaction except absolute rage. Kix instantly struggled madly but vainly, and nearly immediately, tears began flowing, making smile the clone above him even more:

‘I could hurt it’ Jesse murmured without ceasing his unbearable back and forth movement, harass it… and maybe even make it cry…’

Deep inside him, he loved when his riduur played with him and pushed him to his extreme limit before giving him satisfaction, but for all day, he had imagined feeling a limitless pleasure and a long moment of intimacy with his ARC trooper who never said no. And so now that he had quietly waited and gave Jesse the joy of hearing eager mews, his eyes dark with desire and even tears, he believed he deserved to gain from his clone’s hands a reward at the height of his torments.

‘Jesse!’ he exclaimed as more tears were shining on his cheeks.

He then shouted some endless and senseless words, begging him, because begging was his unique solution, or dying of this pain. Finally, Jesse’s ears seemed satiated and his possessive hand instantly embraced its target. Then, he began kneading gently. For so long tormented, Kix couldn’t help but sob, as he melted in happiness like butter in a pan. For a moment, there was no other sound than his slow and loud breathing.

Jesse worked well and in silence, wanting to please his clone now to reward him for having been so patient and also a bit to be forgiven for having been so hard with him. Thus he carefully pressed his hand so that all the sensitive petals of the flower were hugged at every slow move of his grip. Meanwhile, he bent on his face in a trance to collect the tears Kix had left on his cheeks.

‘Satisfied?’ he then whispered, unable to take his eyes off the magnificence of his riduur who was seeing hyperspace behind his eyelids.

The medic lightly nodded, too taken by the feeling to shape coherent words. But no sooner had he begun to fully appreciate this rhythm than Jesse suddenly stopped kneading. Kix opened his eyes, surprised, then saw the ARC half rising in order to slightly lower the bottom half of his blacks to have a better access. As soon as the image reached his brain, he renounced asking a single question, because he knew he was gonna be well taken care of. So he watched him throw his blacks away and part his legs.

Then, Jesse changed position and delicately landed his knees on either side of his riduur’s head and largely bent on him in order to reach his fruit and to continue the massage, wetly this time. Kix held his breath, his body completely still under a very busy Jesse. He seemed to happily wonder if he was still alive under what he was going through. Anyway, something else forced him to stay focus on the present moment and not to fall on clouds. And this thing kept rubbing against his nose.

It was probably not done on purpose but the tight space between the ARC’s legs were moving at the same rhythm than the rest of his body on Kix’s flower: thus brushing lightly and continuously the medic’s nose. As soon as he realized what it was, the clone lifted his heavy arms from the ground and landed his hands on Jesse’s so far ignored backside, in order to bring all this desiring weight to not brush his face but crash on him. And kriff, the feeling there was intoxicating… for both of them.

Since he noticed the state of the situation he couldn’t see but feel, Jesse seemed to have increased the rhythm in order to pet his privacy far more intensely against Kix. This one, too happy, wouldn’t stop pressing his hands on his backside, encouraging the contact of his riduur’s sensitivity against his face and his hot breath. Even covered by Jesse’s blacks, it was pleasant for Kix to feel this thing glued against him, this thing who often gave him so much tenderness and well-being. In a sense, it was so intimate.

Suddenly taken by an irresistible desire to give Jesse the same pleasure he was taking care to offer him in this moment, Kix grabbed his clone’s blacks and pulled at them frenetically. Understanding his thought, Jesse grumbled against his flower and eased things, momentarily joining his knees above his head, then when he was dressed off, replaced them on either side of his face which witnessed an attractive sight.

Without waiting any longer, Kix rushed on it, short-circuiting Jesse’s brain for several seconds.

When he came to his senses again, the ARC increased the rhythm even more, joyfully pressing his riduur’s privacy against his palate, while Kix lovingly hung on to his flower with his lips, letting it go with extreme reluctance – the intense tightness of his mouth let him feel it – when Jesse was going forward, and very warmly welcoming it back, his hungry beak wide opened. It was amazing and once again, Jesse had a hard time focusing as Kix carefully used all his skills inside his tongue.

He weakly whined under the strength of pleasure, Kix mewed in response. Both were generously giving pure happiness to the other without stopping. There was no word. No pause. Because that was too beautiful. They had just entered hyperspace.

***

15 minutes later:

‘Well? What do you think?’  
‘Against the wall’ Hardcase answered, thinking hard.  
‘I was gonna say on the ground’ Fives replied, raising his eyebrows.

Both were in the middle of the corridor, near the ARC troopers’ quarters where Kix had disappeared earlier in the night. They could distinctively hear some discrete little sounds, repeated near where the two friends were and it was clear that both were envying what was happening behind this door. Sometimes, they could even hear a few words:

‘Jesse’ a jerky but mostly angry voice grumbled, ‘I swear if you don’t put this thing where I need it, I’m gonna turn and put it myself.’

‘What’s the name of that aphrodisiac again?’ Hardcase asked, curious.  
‘Don’t remember it, I’ll ask Jesse tomorrow… for Tup and I’ Fives smiled, suddenly eager.  
‘Good idea, don’t forget to share, yeah? I’ll slip a few drops in Dogma’s caff, tomorrow morning, as soon as he’ll look away…’

BONUS SCENE:

Only the noisy but relieved breaths were breaking the silence. Kix could feel every drop of sweat flowing slowly along his neck then sliding on the wall against which he was completely crushed. Jesse was feeling his riduur in his entirety.

His mind was so clear and he was conscient of each sensation: it was right and it was good. Delicately, he let go of his hands above their heads, which fell gently from the wall. Kix’s legs were shaking now. They were still one, despite their passed paroxysms, and the medic wanted to stay that way, stay that way forever, but he was lacking of strength and could fall any second.

‘I’ve got you… I’ve got you…’ Jesse murmured in his ear, understanding his concern.

The clone was only standing thanks to the pressures of the hard presence of the wall in front of him and of Jesse’s imposing weight behind him. And that seemed to comfort him a lot, but in consequence, he feared to do the slightest move lest to break everything – their link but also his own legs. As always, Jesse solved the problem with the greatest gentleness and the greatest imaginable pleasure:

‘Can I stay in for the night?’ he whispered, lightly caressing the clone’s round moons.

Vaguely nodding, extremely grateful, Kix felt being taken between some affectious arms and by a series of complicated moves in order not to separate them, Jesse managed – in a few annoying minutes – to carry his riduur and to lay them down torso against torso on the bed, all that without leaving his intimacy. And from then, neither of them dared to move a muscle.

‘Jesse…’ Kix whispered and himself wasn’t sure if he was purring or sobbing.  
‘I know… I know…’ the ARC tenderly calmed him, smiling with happiness, peace and mad love for the clone in who he was still deeply present.

Mewing weakly one last time, Kix finally landed his head against Jesse’s chest and closed his eyes. His muscles finally relaxed, his mind in peace, a joyful tear then escaped his sleeping eye and joined Jesse.


End file.
